ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides the administrative infrastructure to coordinate and integrate the research, facility cores, pilot projects, outreach and career development activities of the Harvard-NIEHS Center for Environmental Health. It provides the oversight and leadership to assure the productivity and effectiveness of the Center and its membership. It integrates cross-discipline research, fosters multidisciplinary and inter- institutional collaborative research, and enriches the intellectual milieu in the environmental health sciences at the Harvard School of Public Health, the Harvard Longwood Medical Campus, and the entire Harvard academic community. Moreover it promotes translation of the science to users in the local community and medical practitioners, and in turn facilitates participation of these users in shaping the direction of Center research. It monitors and reports the accomplishments of the Center, coordinates external evaluation, and coordinates with other NIEHS Environmental Health Core Centers, and with the leadership at the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences. The Center Director works closely with the Administrative team consisting of the Associate Director, Center Administrator, and Center Financial Manager on day-to-day operations of the Center. An Internal Advisory Committee (Executive Committee) consisting of the Center Director plus the Directors of the Research, Facility, Career Development and Community Outreach and Engagement Cores meet monthly to coordinate and plan Center activities. An External Advisory Committee of distinguished senior leaders in environmental health provides regular evaluation of the Center. In addition, a Stakeholder Advisory Committee of community leaders and health professionals provides regular evaluation of translation and interaction with end users. The Administrative team coordinates community building and enrichment activities including communications (list-serve, website, newsletter), research enrichment (seminars, chalk-talks, and workshops), integration (Colloquium, Whittenberger Lecture, poster presentations, Center Retreat), and Pilot Projects (solicitation, review, and monitoring). In addition, the Administrative Team tracks, compiles, and reports Center accomplishments (publications, grants, investigator appointments and promotions).